Contact PD/PI: Sinoway, Lawrence Isaac Inst-Career-Dev-001 (008) PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? INSTITUTIONAL CAREER DEVELOPMENT CORE (ICDC) Advances in clinical and translational research will be achieved by researchers who are trained in rigorous research methodologies and who understand how to navigate the path from discovery to the development and dissemination of practices, policies and programs impacting individual and public health. The overall goal of this ICDC is to build upon what we have learned about translational research career development and engage a broader base of scholars from diverse backgrounds and to expand our programmatic offerings across the translational research continuum. We will optimize access to our resources to reach scholars and the larger workforce. The products of our efforts will be shared across CTSA HUBs. We will recruit a diverse group of KL2 scholars with demonstrated potential to become catalysts for innovation in biomedical research translation. Four postdoctoral scholars will be supported by this application and support for another 3-4 scholars has been pledged by our University. These outstanding candidates will engage in an intensive 2-3 year ICDC designed to create the next generation of leaders in translational science. Our specific aims are: 1. Recruit and engage talented scholars from diverse backgrounds in clinical and translational sciences career development; 2. Establish a structured yet individualized framework to accelerate scholars' development of knowledge, skills, attitudes and practices that are essential for innovative, multidisciplinary, clinical and translational research; 3. Strengthen existing and build new partnerships within the University and across CTSA HUBs to share and disseminate tools and best practices for translational research career development; 4. Refine processes for scholar and mentor evaluation and continuous enhancement of the career development program. In pursuing these aims we recognize the factors that facilitate scholars' transition to independence including individual persistence, resilience, initiative, and autonomy, personal-professional life balance, engagement in collaborative networks, strong and effective mentorship, protected research time, and an institution's translational research infrastructure. Programmatic offerings for ICDC are coordinated with Workforce Development and the TL1 and include MS degrees in Public Health Sciences or Public Health, a Certificate in Clinical and Translational Sciences, core programmatic seminars, experiential opportunities and individualized courses, learning modules and consultations. Our intended outcomes are productive, connected, competent translational researchers trained to accelerate discovery by bridging gaps along the translational research continuum.